New World
|artist = & ft. VaVa |year = 2017 |dlc = |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 2 |nosm = |mc = |pc = |gc = |lc = OrangeFile:Newworld_lyriccolor.png |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = |audio = |choreo = |perf = }}"New World" by and featuring VaVa is featured on .http://www.esrb.org/ratings/search.aspx?from=home&titleOrPublisher=Just%20Dance%202019 Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a girl wearing a Sino-western inspired costume with a futuristic tone. She wears a stylized bright turquoise blouse, with a gap between the two bosoms in the form of a triangular opening. The blouse goes up to the neck. She is wearing two ornamental golden necklaces over it, one long and one short. Over the blouse, she has a long red robe with an open front and long sleeves, reminiscent of styles, and of traditional Chinese dancers. The robe and the sleeves have various eastern patterns in the same shade of turquoise as her blouse. She is wearing a pair of dark-violet translucent trousers over her black lingerie-undergarment, which has a golden waistband. Around her waist is a gold chain belt. She wears dark-violet heeled boots. Her hair is long, sea-green with a hint of blue, and it is tied into a top bun secured by a pair of fa zan or Chinese hairpins. The rest of the hair is kept flowing. She is also wearing a pair of wide, futuristic one-piece sunglasses. Background Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Place your hands like you were holding a crown Gold Move 2: Put up your both hands. This is the final move of the routine.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ychJeJwo8iY newworld gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 newworld gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Trivia *''New World'' is the first song in the main series to feature a Chinese artist as well as a Chinese verse. *"B**ch" is censored. *''New World'' was referenced by Ubisoft in the ESRB label of , in which the following lyric was cited: "Got a fine Russian model/Taking vodka from the bottle". *The Traditional Chinese characters in the background, “ ” and “ ”, mean “prosperity” and “dance” respectively. *On the preview thumbnails, the coach’s glove is on her left hand. *The coach was initially intended to have purple hair, lighter blue pants, and a mint green top, as seen in two placeholder pictograms that can be found in an early pictogram sprite.File: Newworld pictos.png *This is the first song in the main series to have a Chinese verse. *The lyrics for Vava's verse uses the Chinese Pinyin Gallery Game Files Newworld_cover_generic.jpg|''New World'' Newworldavatar.png|Avatar Beta Elements Newworld pictos.png|Early pictogram sprite Newworldplaceholderpictogram2.png|Placeholder pictogram 1 Newworldplaceholderpictogram1.png|Placeholder pictogram 2 Newworldpictocomparison.png|Pictogram comparison 1 Newworldpictocomparison2.png|Pictogram comparison 2 Newworldpictocomparison5.png|Pictogram comparison 5 Newworldpictocomparison3.png|Pictogram comparison 3 Newworldpictocomparison4.png|Pictogram comparison 4 Newworldpictocomparison6.png|Pictogram comparison 6 Others Newworld thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Newworld thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Jd2019 esrb reveals.png|Proof of the routine being in the game Videos Official Music Video Krewella, Yellow Claw - New World (Music Video) ft. Vava Teasers New World - Gameplay Teaser (US) New World - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay New World - Just Dance 2019 (Gamescom) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019